The Crystal Summoner
by LegoLad659
Summary: Link and the pirates have sealed Ganondorf in Hyrule and are now searching for the new Hyrule. But when Link finds a strange hole in the middle of a small island, he is sent to a strange new land. Could this be the place he was looking for? And, more importantly, can he get back to tell Tetra about it?
1. Chapter 1

I laid down, wanting to go to sleep but unable to. For the past few nights I had the same dream, where I'm standing before a white-robed figure. I couldn't see his face, and he had a large book floating in front of him. He was surrounded by monsters, although there was something strange about them, and they weren't attacking him; They were being commanded by him, and fighting me. Every night I had this dream, but I have no idea what the meaning of it was...

I pulled out the telescope my sister had given to me - she never actually got around to getting it back - and started stargazing. _Not much to see out here_, I thought _We've been at sea for so long, I wonder when we'll find it?_

I lowered the telescope and sat up, half expecting a voice asking me if I was still awake. But, this was just a recreation of the King of Red Lions, not the real thing. He would always make sure I did what I needed to, guiding me across the Great Sea, able to speak the words of men. Something about this boat I was sitting in was making me uncomfortable, although it might be that I was used to it talking for so long.

As I gazed into the distance, I spotted something; A light, yellow in color and very dim, but visible during the night. I couldn't tell what it was, even with the telescope. I looked up at the ship next to mine - about three times the length of my own, and five times as high. Tetra and her pirates were on board, probably sleeping.

"They won't notice if I'm gone for a few minutes..." I said to myself "I'll go check it out."

Thinking about it now, it never ceases to amuse me how ironic that statement was.

I sailed over to the source of the glow; There was a small island not too far off that we would have missed if we hadn't stopped where we did. I stepped off my boat and onto the island, wobbling for a second as I had been at sea for almost two months, and was used to the ground rocking back and forth all the time. In the center of the island was a rock, but the more remarkable sight was a large hole next to it.

Now, I'm used to holes being in random places on islands, but how many of those glow yellow along the rim and have a sideways forest clearing on the other side? This one did, and I stood on the edge for what must have been five minutes before walking over to and examining the rock. It had runes etched in six circles around the center on top, each circle growing larger. From the looks of it, these runes could be turned to line up different symbols to an arrow on the top, and the runes that were already lined up were glowing green, as well as the center. I had no idea what any of this meant, and if these were Ancient Hylian symbols it was too dark for me to read them anyway.

I looked back to the portal. _Should I try it?_ I debated with myself. I had no idea what would happen if I jumped into the hole, but the only way to find out was to try it. I lowered my foot into the hole, and gravity brought my foot to the grass on the other side. _Okay, so it should be safe then_. I hopped in, gravity quickly changing direction and plopping me onto the grass. I laid there for a few seconds, disoriented by the sudden change of direction, and stood up, looking back at where I came from. The hole I came out of was on the side of a large tree, and through the hole I could only see the night sky of where I had just come from.

I circled around the tree a couple of times, trying to figure out how this was possible, but eventually I decided it was one of those things I would probably never figure out. I looked up at the night sky, and through the portal. Yep, they were the same sky, meaning I wasn't too far from where I started. I considered going back and waiting until morning before exploring this place, as it could be the land we were looking for, when I heard some rustling nearby.

"Who's there?" I called out. Getting no response, I drew Orca's sword and the Mirror Shield, approaching the nearby bushes cautiously. As I drew closer, I saw a figure in the shadows. Before I could say anything, it dashed away, deeper into the woods. I followed, but soon lost track of him as I realized I had no way of knowing which way to go to get back. With nowhere to go, I sat down on the grass, exausted from chasing after him. _Who was that?_ I wondered as I laid back against a tree _I couldn't get a very good look at him..._

Before I could do anything else, I was interrupted by a voice in the trees, similar to my own "Aw, giving up so soon?" I sprang up as he landed next to me, the moonlight not quite bright enough to illuminate his face, although a sheen told me he was holding a sword "I'd hoped you'd have more determination."

"I'm more focused on other matters at the moment." I replied "But that's beside the point. Who are you?"

"Nobody you probably care about." he answered "But I know who you are. And I'm here to stop you."

I grinned "Well, I'm flattered. But you're messing with the wrong guy, I don't go down easily."

"Neither do I. But enough talk..." he said as he made a swing at me, which I easily blocked with my own sword "Let's see how good your sword skills are."

Things quickly escalated as I blocked blow after blow, trying to find an opening in his defenses. Unable to because of the darkness, I resorted to swinging at wherever I could, blocking his sword with my shield. His attacks were very quick, and it took nearly all of my concentration just blocking them alone. _He's good_ I thought as we clashed again and again _Very good. I haven't seen anyone this skilled with a sword before_.

I soon had to start taking steps back to keep from getting hit. Of course, that didn't help much, as he took steps forward at the same pace. He started hitting harder, growing tired of this, and I started looking for possible avenues of escape. I could start running, but he had outran me in our little chase before. There was my Magic Armor Crystal, but I debated whether or not I could get it out fast enough. Before I could think of any more possible solutions, he spun around me and hit me in the back of the head, possibly with the hilt of his sword. He got the better of me, I was defeated...


	2. Chapter 2

I changed a small section of this chapter, because the hero of this era's reason for capturing Link was really dumb to be honest. So I've changed that, everything else is still the same as it was though. Enjoy!

* * *

I awoke in a small jail cell. Slightly irritated at my defeat, and with what could possibly be a new record for the world's most splitting headache, I slowly got up from the floor._ Well, at least I'm not dead._ I thought _Alright, what do I have to work with?_ I started searching the room. The room consisted of a small wooden bed crudely put together, a small stool, a sturdy wooden door, and a single barred window to the outside, with sunlight streaming through. It was overlooking the square of a large town, which had a fountain in the center, with a large sign in front of it; Presumably a message board. I couldn't see much else through the small window, other than the small garden of flowers directly in front of it. Although, the window did look small enough for me to fit through if I were to remove the bars.

I reached into my pouch for my Skull Hammer, only to find that it wasn't there. I felt around, and it appeared all of my equipment was gone. I slapped myself on the forehead. _Of course. These aren't Moblins, they're actually smart_. I started searching the room for any possible exits and found nothing. The room was solid from top to bottom, and it showed no signs of wearing down anytime soon. I examined the door; Apparently newly-made, as there were no marks or scratches on it at all. I grabbed the stool and placed it next to the window, sitting down and staring out the window. There was obviously no escape, but I might as well wait and see what happens next, right?

As if in answer, the door to my cell opened, closing quickly afterwards. I heard steps coming closer, but didn't tear my gaze from the window. I didn't want to look my captor in the eye after that defeat.

"Boo." He said after he stopped.

"What do you want?" I asked sourly.

"Oh, just checking up on you. I wouldn't want you to escape, now would I?"

I paused for a moment to observe a couple of butterflies that had gathered "So, mind telling me why I'm in here?"

"I believe you're the one that's attacking our country."

"What do you mean?"

"Monsters have been attacking nearby towns lately, I've been trying to figure out who's behind it."

"And why me?"

He laughed "Why _not_ you? Monsters show up everywhere, and just a day later you arrive here. I can hardly see anyone else doing it."

I turned around "Well, it's not-" I was interrupted by the sight of my captor; He wore the same green tunic I did, and even looked like me, although he was slightly taller.

He smiled "What? Did you not expect to see me here?"

I was stunned. _Who is this guy? Why does he look almost exactly like me? What's going on here?_ These questions repeated themselves in my head over and over again, yet I couldn't form a logical explanation. This man had to be an impostor, I was sure of it "Just who do you think you are?" I finally asked

"Who am _I_?" He snapped back "Who are _you_?"

"I'm the Hero of Winds, who else do you think I am?"

He paused for a second, then burst into laughter "Hahaha! Now _that_ is funny! If you were the Hero of Winds, you'd be _much_ older than that! Hahaha!"

I was starting to have second thoughts about my impostor theory; If I had landed in the future, then this must be this era's hero. But then again, what if this is all staged? My head started hurting thinking about it, although that may have just been the head trauma catching up to me again.

Meanwhile, he was still laughing "O-okay..." he finally said, collecting himself "I'm okay." he looked at me "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I must have _really_ done some damage to your head, boy."

"I'm being serious."

He straightened himself out "Alright then, mister Hero of Winds, how did you get here then?"

"I found a hole in an island, it took me here. I don't know how or why, but that's what happened."

"And how do I know you're not lieing?"

"You don't, I guess you'll just have to trust me."

He stared blankly "Trust you? If I trusted everyone I came across, I'd..." he paused for a second "... Actually, nothing would be different, now that I think about it. Still, I'm less inclined to believe you at the moment than I am to stop protecting this continent."

I sighed "Fine, have it your way." I turned back around, slightly disappointed that the butterflies had left "So what happens now?"

"I keep you in here while I clear up the mess that you've made. Then... Well, I don't know what will happen after that. We'll see." he answered as he left the cell.

I just sat there, mentally beating myself up for ever having explored that island in the first place. I was lost in a future Hyrule, with no way back and, on top of it all, I had no idea what my fate was going to be. I sighed again, staring blankly out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the wooden bed, thinking. I had already been in that cell for at least a week, maybe more. All I know is that it was the longest I had stayed in one place since I left Outset Island the first time. Only this time, circumstances were different; Back then, I was content living on that secluded island in the middle of nowhere with my family. Now, I was being held here against my will, desparately searching for a way to escape.

I glanced out the window and spotted my future incarnation heading towards it. This time he was wearing different clothes; A blue jacket with matching blue jeans, a lighter blue undershirt, brown gloves and a red hat with a bird on it, though I couldn't tell what type; The only type of birds I had seen in my life were Seagulls, but this one didn't look anything like that.

He knocked on the stone wall as he came up to the window. I simply looked at him, unmoving "How are you enjoying your new home?" he asked teasingly.

I scowled at him and laid down on the bed "What do you want?" I asked sharply.

"I just came to check up on you, making sure you're not doing anything to escape."

"Me? Escape?" I replied, with a hint of sarcasm, before turning serious again "This cell is extremely well built, it's practically seamless. How could I escape this?"

"True, but-" His response was cut off by an loud bang in the town "What the...?!"

I sprung up almost instantly, running over to the window to see what had happened. Several fireballs flew through the air, making large explosions as they landed. From here, I couldn't see the source "What in Din's name is going on?" I asked.

Link didn't say anything, but instead drew his sword - which I noted to be similar in design to the Master Sword, but it clearly wasn't - and ran off. Slightly irritated at his silence, I tried to get a better view of the attackers. I didn't see them, but I'm glad I looked anyway, because I saw a fireball heading straight for the wall. I just barely had enough time to roll away before it impacted, blowing a hole in my cell, allowing me to escape. As I ran outside, I quickly looked around for something to fight with.

Apparently, one of the guards was a coward, and left his spear behind nearby. I picked it up and held myself up against a nearby wall, providing cover from the bombardment. I peeked out from my cover to see what I was facing. In the distance, I could see a large group of monsters. Most of them looked humanoid, save for several giant spiders, but they were unmistakably monsters. Although there was something off about them, but I couldn't tell from this distance, and I didn't have Aryll's telescope with me to get a closer look.

Just as I pulled back behind the wall, I saw a monster coming towards me, and understood what was different about these monsters - It was made of an opaque crystal, the only sign that it was alive was the fact that it was charging towards me. I quickly rolled behind him and stabbed him in the back. The spear cut through the crystal with some difficulty, although it was a lot less than I thought it would be. I jumped back and examined it quickly as it turned around; It was a large creature - An Orc, I guess you could call it, but I didn't know that at the time - wielding an axe in its hand. It approached me, this time more slowly, making sure to keep me in its sights the entire time. It roared, and swung its axe at me. I jumped back, out of its reach, and used the spear's superior length to deliver a blow to his chest. As I pulled away, the Orc fell to the ground and shattered into smaller crystals, harmless now.

Satisfied and a bit more confident, I headed towards the fighting going on in the rest of the town. As I fought, I noted the different types of enemies, apparently they were coded by color, which made them easier to identify from a distance. The red enemies were archers, which looked similar to Hylians, except their ears were a lot longer. The giant spiders I saw before were yellow, the Orcs I saw were grey. There were also white swordsmen, who were taller than the rest, and wielded two swords. They moved quickly through the battlefield, and even ambushed me a couple of times. Then there were mages, which were purple. They were the ones casting the fireballs at the town, and could also heal their allies around them. As such, I prioritized taking them out first.

As I continued, I spotted Link in the distance, backed down into a corner by a couple of Orcs and a Spider. I quickly came to the rescue, defeated the enemies, and held out a hand to help him up.

He stared at me for a second "You..." He said, before accepting my help "But, why?"

"I'm not who you think I am." I replied simply "But there's no time to talk, we have to get back to the battle."

He nodded, and was at my side for the majority of the battle.

* * *

Exausted, me and Link sat down on a nearby bench and observed the town, which was covered in shards of crystal from the enemies defeated. Picking one up, I examined it closely. It seemed like just a shard of red crystal, nothing more than that. Yet, how did they manage movement? I didn't understand it, all I knew was that these monsters were definitely a large threat to the town. The crystal also seemed softer than normal crystal, as evidenced by the fact that we could cut through it easier.

I looked up at Link, seeing the despair in his eyes as he watched the townspeople try to pull themselves together. I could only imagine what was going through his head right now...

He looked back at me "Thanks for helping me back there." he said "I guess you're not as bad as I had been led to believe."

I smiled "It's no problem." I answered, then looked back at the crystal in my hand "But it's strange, I've never seen anything like them before..."

Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind. Standing up, I looked to where it was going.

"What is it?" Link asked "Do you see something?"

"No..." I said "But I can feel it. The wind is blowing..."

He just stared at me "Huh? I don't feel anything."

As the wind continued, it picked up the shards of crystal scattered across the town, converging into one spot on the field.

"What's going on? Where are they going?"

"I'm not sure." I replied "Where's my telescope?"

He pulled it out of his pouch and handed it to me, and I used it to get a look at where the crystals were going.

That's when I saw it. A white-robed figure, drawing the crystals to him, making them disappear as they reached his hands. His hood covered his face, and I could see his eyes glow through the darkness. Floating in front of him, apparently chained to his robe, was a large book with white binding. His hood was shaped similar to my hat, but had a crystal at the end of it.

As the last of the crystals disappeared in his hands, he raised them and just... Disappeared.

"He just vanished?" Link asked after I had explained what I saw "That would explain why we could never find him. If he can disappear and reappear wherever he wants, we'll have to keep on guard."

I nodded "We also don't have any way to follow him. We could start searching for him, but I don't know exactly how large this Hyrule is. How long would it take to search the entire place?"

He sighed "Depends on how you want to go about it. If you want to go on foot and search _everywhere_, it would take several weeks, at minimum. The other option is that we could take my train and search Hyrule that way; It'll be shorter, but we won't be able to search in the small corners of Hyrule."

I stared at him "Your... What?"

"My train. You've never seen one before?" I shook my head, making him sigh "I guess you haven't been here long then."

"I had just barely gotten here before you beat me and took me away. So no, I wouldn't say I've been here very long."

He stood up "Come on, we'll hop on my train, and maybe I can give you a tour of Hyrule."

"Hang on." I stopped him "I won't be of much use to you without all of my equipment."

He sighed again, nodding "As much as I don't want to admit it, you're right. You weren't exactly an expert with that spear." he started walking toward the prison "Wait there."

He went inside the prison, coming out a minute later with my sword, shield, and pouch. I checked its contents; Link had removed my Skull Hammer, Bombs, Bow, Boomerang, and Hookshot from it. Sighing, but understanding that he's just protecting himself, I strapped on the pouch "Alright, lead the way, I guess." I said.

He lead me to the train station in the town, parked there was a wooden vehicle with four cars; In front was, presumably, the engine. Behind that was a cannon, next was a car that supposedly held passengers, and in the back was a freight car for cargo. Link directed me to the passenger car as he jumped onto the engine car, starting up the train. Once I confirmed that I was ready to go, he blew the train whistle, startling me, and we took off.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on one of the rows of benches inside the passenger car, looking outside the window next to it. So far, we have searched the Forest Realm, Sand Realm, and Fire Realm.

"Where are we going now?" I yelled over the roar of the train.

"To the Ocean Realm." Link replied "We might be there for the longest out of all the realms."

_Ocean Realm, huh? _I thought _Well, at least I'll be in familiar territory_.

Moments later, we passed through the Sand Realm again, going south to the ocean. The tracks were suspended several feet above the water which, predictably, covered the majority of the Ocean Realm. Memories flooded my mind as I looked out to the horizon, remembering my adventures and journey to find the new Hyrule. Then Tetra and the pirates crossed my mind, and I felt terrible for leaving them behind without any kind of warning. Sure, I had no idea this would happen, but the feeling of guilt lingered regardless.

I shook my head, returning attention to the waters ahead of me. There was no time to be thinking about that, when we're searching for that robed figure. Because of the ocean covering the Ocean Realm, there weren't as many monsters around as there were in the Forest and Fire Realms, making the Ocean Realm the safest place to be at the moment.

"Do you see anything?" Link asked that same question for the hundredth time since we started, with me giving the traditional response of "Nothing yet."

"Alright, get ready."

_Get ready for what?_ Before I could complete my thought, a shadow crossed over the train. _I thought we were in the middle of the ocean, what's this?_

As we emerged from the cave, we found ourselves underwater. I walked to the front of the train, where Link was apparently unphased.

"We're underneath the Ocean Realm." Link said, apparently trying to guess what I was thinking.

"I kind of figured." I replied. I was no stranger to this whole underwater thing, after all.

"Oh..." He seemed disappointed "I thought I was the only one to come down here."

"And I'm sure you are. I've just been underwater in a different place."

He sighed. Through our travels, it had become apparent that he knew about the legend of the Hero of Winds, but he still didn't believe that it was me. I'm sure he was recalling the story of Hyrule "You know, I've been trying to piece together something."

"Hm?" Here it comes...

"Why are you claiming to be the Hero of Winds?" There it is, the question I had expected him to ask for over a week now "His adventure was many years ago. He's obviously dead by now, so why do you take his name?"

"What, would you rather I lie to you?" I sat down next to the cannon "I _am_ the Hero of Winds. I'm not entirely sure how yet, but somehow I managed to travel in time."

"Yeah, yeah. All of that time-travel garbage. It's fiction, you hear me?"

I just barely managed to stop myself from punching him in the face after that line "Believe whatever you want..." I said, walking back into the passenger car "... but I'm telling you the truth."

As I closed the door, I heard him say something, but couldn't understand what. Frankly, I didn't care. I just needed to cool off for a bit. Moments later, we emerged from the ocean and stopped at the nearby village to rest.

* * *

I struggled to operate the cannon controls as my hands started to numb. How could a place as cold as this exist right next to the Fire Realm? I had no idea how it worked, but either way the Snow Realm was our last destination before we would finish our search. I prayed to the Goddesses that we would find what we were looking for here, as I continued to fire off volleys at our pursuers. It was immensely satisfying to fire a cannonball at one of the Orcs, to have them shatter to pieces. We were following the crystals as they were being recalled to their owner. Well, trying to anyway, but with the dense fog in the distance it was nearly impossible to see them.

As I blew away the last of our pursuers, the crystals flew off in a direction that the train couldn't go. Link noticed this, and stopped the train "It looks like we'll have to follow them on foot." he said.

"Great. Who knows how far we'll have to trek through this dreadful cold." I complained "And with the fog, it'll be far too easy to get lost."

"Finding my train again after this will also be quite a task itself."

I looked at him "You don't have to come with me, you know."

He shot a glare at me "Oh, no." He objected "I'm not letting you out of my sight. And what's this talk about me coming with you all of a sudden?" He ran up next to me "Remember? I was the one that insisted you come along, to make sure you didn't do anything."

I sighed "It was a slip of the tongue, okay?"

As we continued walking, I saw a cliff face in the distance, with a dimly-lit cave at the base. We looked at each other, nodded, and ran into it. Even if this wasn't our destination, I was dying from the intense cold, and I could tell Link was thinking the same thing. Covering the entrance with a boulder nearby to stop the cold from getting in, Link grabbed a torch from the wall and set it on the floor as we sat down. We just needed a little bit of time to warm up before continuing.

After a moment's rest, we stood up and continued on, Link's torch our only light source. We eventually reached a large, circular room lit up fairly well with torches. Seeing a large amount of crystal monsters, we hid behind the corner we came in from. Peeking out, I spotted something in the middle of the crowd of monsters; The same robed figure I had seen before. This time, I got a closer look at him; His robe was adorned with grey gems, and he had no legs, appearing to just float above the ground. Other than that I had pretty much seen everything the first time.

I signaled Link to stay quiet and hand me my bow and quiver. Strapping the quiver on as silently as I could manage, I readied an arrow, aiming it at the figure.

"... I know you're there..." A voice said before I could let loose the arrow. He turned to me "And let me tell you right now, that's not going to work."

I hid back behind the corner. How could he tell that I was there? "Come on out, there's no point in hiding."

"We both know that's not true." I replied. The corner provided ample cover from his archers' arrows, after all.

"Well, perhaps... What do you want here?"

"You know, I was about to ask the same question." I poked my head out from the corner "Why are you here, attacking this land?"

"That is none of your concern."

I sighed. This was getting nowhere quickly "Alright then, can I at least know your name?"

"Alright. I guess I can spare you that much; My name is Ariador."

I heard the sound of a crystal monster dying behind me, and turned around to see Link, with his sword drawn, standing in front of a pile of crystals.

Ariador laughed "Your friend is quite attentive... Ah, well. Better luck next time, I guess."

I wasted no more time, lining up my shot and firing it in the next instant. Just as I thought the arrow would hit him, he disappeared, and the monsters in the room started advancing towards us.

"Link, I think I'll need the rest of my items for this..."

He nodded, obviously hesitant but complied anyway. I pulled out a bomb and threw it into the crowd. Seconds later it exploded, killing several of them and stunning many more. I quickly pulled out my hookshot "Grab on." I told Link as I aimed it at a torch on the other side of the room. He held onto my tunic, and I fired, pulling us to the other side of the room. Drawing my sword, I now had more room to fight. Link pulled out a strange looking bow; It was golden with the same design as the hilt of his sword. As he pulled out an arrow, it was infused with light, and as he fired it the arrow pierced through several enemies. I charged into the group, slicing through everything in my path...

* * *

I stood amidst the crystals, exausted after that battle. Across the room, Ariador appeared shouting in anger "I won't forget this, kid!"

I smiled despite my exaustion "My name's Link, thank you very much."

"Wait, you can't be the Link, from the Era of the Great Sea, could you?"

"Ah, finally somebody gets it." I looked over at Link, who looked surprised that Ariador recognized me. I didn't quite understand it either, but I was content that Link understood now.

"W-well..." Ariador seemed frightened now "I guess I should be going, then..." he extended his hands, and a portal not unlike the one from the island before opened, and he stepped into it... Actually, stepping isn't quite the right word, but it'll have to do I guess.

I quickly realized what was going on "Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, charging after him. I could hear Link yell something, but it was cut off as I dove into the portal, which had closed behind me the very next instant.

"This isn't good..." Ariador said to himself, apparently not noticing my prescence "At this point, I've interfered with the Hero's time stream, although I'm not sure at what point in the his time I jumped into. Still, I wasn't expecting him to be in the Era of Hyrule's Rebirth... I should probably leave." And with that, he disappeared again.

I just laid there on the grass for a moment, considering what I had just done. Link was now by himself in that cave, but I didn't doubt he'd be able to get back just fine. Then there was Ariador... "Who is he...?" I said to myself "He's certainly not your average bad guy, that's for sure. And what was that about 'interfering with the time stream?' Perhaps..." I sat up "Well, _now_ where am I?" I certainly wasn't in a place I recognized...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. I realize not much actually happened, this was mainly to set up the main elements of the series. I hope you enjoyed this, and it will continue in "The World of Miasma"


End file.
